Samsaric
by Tychon
Summary: During the battle at Wave with Haku and Zabuza, Sasuke really did die. He felt that he was going to, so he asked Naruto to take his eyes and kill 'that man' with them. Just a plot bunny. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. IT'S IMPORTANT.


Naruto shifted, turning his head to see what had made that loud noise just now despite the pain. Why was there pain? Oh, right, the senbon that Oinin threw.

...

Wait, the Oinin! Sasuke!

"For God's sake, you..." Sasuke said, drawing Naruto's attention, "just won't quit... dragging my feet will you?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the Oinin on the ground. He grinned.

"You did it! Sasuke―" he began before stopping. His eyes remained widened, increasing in size if such a thing were possible. Sasuke! He was covered head-to-toe in senbon! There was even spatters of blood on the ground!

Sasuke turned to look at him out of the corner of his eye. "W-what kind of expression is that... You... idiot...!"

Naruto rushed to his feet, ignoring the pain of the acupuncturing needles stuck in his body.

"W-why!?" he yelled, confused. "You protected me...!?"

Sasuke's face reverted to its usual blank appearance. "How the hell... should I know?"

Sasuke's eyes glazed slightly.

Naruto began to tear up. He remembered all of the times they had shared, even if it was only for a few weeks. From accidentally kissing on that academy desk to chasing Tora, from him declaring he would be Hokage to him swearing on his blood that he would finish the mission they were still on, from the Uchiha calling Naruto useless for the umpteenth time to having a food-eating competition in Tsunami's house. When he ran to save Sasuke from the Oinin. That was just earlier, wasn't it? It felt like a long time ago at this point.

Sasuke bowed his head and spat up more blood, disturbing Naruto from his memories.

"Hmph..." Sasuke said, still smirking that annoying smirk he always smirked, "You... I hated you..."

"Why? Why...?" Naruto yelled at his best friend, a fist raised as if to hit him with ― but that wasn't right. He put it down to his side. "Why... me...?"

He noticed Sasuke smile tiredly. It made Naruto angry. Why it did, he couldn't recall.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!"

"I don't know..." Sasuke said. A tear welled up in the corner of his eye, and Naruto wilted. "My body moved... on its own... Fool...!"

And with that, Sasuke began to fall backward, his eyes closed in pain. Naruto raced to catch him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in his face, hoping to rouse his friend. It worked! Sasuke was opening his eyes! But wait, why did he look so sad?

"That man..." Naruto froze. Sasuke never talked about 'that man' to him, much less anybody. "Until I defeated... my brother... I swore that I wouldn't die... not until then..." Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"If I die here..." he began, before weakly shaking his head. "No... I will die here... take my eyes... kill my brother... avenge my clan...!" He looked deeper into Naruto's eyes, a will of fire shining in the Uchiha's eyes for the last time. "Please..."

Sasuke's hand went cold. His eyes stayed open, refusing to go out, black coals in an ember. No, trees in a forest fire. No, not even that: they were hydrogen atoms in the sun, shining brighter than anything.

And then they glazed over.

Naruto cried. He pulled the dead boy close and began to shake. He mourned.

"He..." the Oinin said. "To protect someone dear to him... he would plunge in, knowing it was a trap..." the Oinin nodded. "He's a shinobi worthy of respect."

He paused, turning to face Naruto.

"Is this―"

"SHUT UP!"

The Oinin looked startled.

"You..." Naruto said, busying his hands with the gruesome task of taking Sasuke's eyes out of their sockets and placing them in Naruto's own. He finished quickly and could feel the nerves attaching to his eyes.

"You think you know what pain is?" Naruto said, opening his new coal black eyes. They grew to their Sharingan state, adding another three tomoe to both eyes to make the total six, three in each eye.

"You know nothing of real pain." The grew again, a negative image of a six-sided shuriken replacing the tomoe. They spun. Naruto cried tears of blood.

"I will show you true pain."

Naruto smirked a smirk identical to Sasuke's own. But there was no use thinking about that. Sasuke would never smirk now. He would never do anything anymore.

"Amaterasu," he said, and black flames flew out of his left eye. They devoured the mirrors almost instantly. His eyes bled again.

"Enton: Kagutsuchi," Naruto said, and the flames coalesced into a ball in his hands. He grinned, reminding himself of the only history book he'd ever read: 'The Techniques of Our Fourth,' written by an anonymous author.

"Enton: Rasen Kaengan!"

Naruto smashed the blazing ball of black flames into the Oinin's mask (who was still on the ground, in shock at what had happened to his mirrors) and the masquerade broke in two. Seeing familiar eyes, Naruto stopped his attack. The dark fires of Amaterasu ceased.

"H-Haku!?" Naruto cried. Tears of fresh blood went down his face, leaving scarlet tear tracks where they flowed.

Haku nodded. "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto said nothing and instead bowed his head. Darkness covered his eyes from Haku's vision.

After a few moments, Naruto's voice grew more distinct to Haku.

"...tray... etra... Betra... ayal..."

He looked up, and Haku gasped. Naruto's eyes were purple with rings in them! The pupils were slit!

"I AM BETRAYAL!"

Steam rose up from around Naruto's body. A red aura glowed from within the smoke.

The fog abated suddenly, like a Kage Bunshin's dispensation.

Before Haku knew what had happened, a hand lay on his head.

"Ningendo!" Naruto yelled.

And Haku knew no more.

Far away from their fight, Nagato Uzumaki perked up from his paperwork duties. He'd heard the call for the Human Path as clear as day, and only three people knew about that path. One was dead, and the other was loyal to him. That meant... Nagato's eyes widened.

Another Rinnegan had been born from pain.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This chapter will most likely be the only one. However, if you want to have a go at it, send me a PM! I'll PM you back the first chapter so you can C/P it. All I want is to be named in your description as the originator of the first chapter.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Tychon.**

 **EDIT: Nine mistakes cleaned. If there are any more, let me know.**

 **EDIT II: Re-bolded the A/N. Added the linebreak.**


End file.
